Will Graham
by Blue Dress Freak
Summary: Set before the movie - Red Dragon. See how Dr. Lecter & Will Graham meet and the first two murders that they solve together. Both men feel a connection but each want different things. Warning - Swearing. Gore. Slash M/M . Finishes during the start of Red Dragon.
1. Chapter 1

**Note **- Alright here we go... I know this might not be everyone's cup of tea but it has been on my mind for... 16 hours. Short but when it's all you can think about it seems like a very long time. This is my very first time _ever _writing a story like this, please be kind in reviews which will give me motivation to write and will show me where I need to make sure I don't make to many mistakes. Enjoy the story.

* * *

**The Butcher Shop**

_The tender part of the chicken is the 'oysters' here on the back._

Will Graham had finally been given a day off, after months of searching through piles of paper work, placing a tissue against his nose to prevent the foul smell of decaying flesh to tickle his taste buds, he was able to catch the killer who the press had poorly nick named -

**Route 58 Strangler**

The bodies had been found on the 'U' turn of the highway each victim being female, their throats an ugly shade of blue with a mixture of yellow, the weapon of choice always laying limply by their bodies, sometimes it was a scarf other times it was a belt but what hit Will the most was the school tie that they had found on the second body. It belonged onto a young boy who was named 'Brady Cliff' the young boy had been apprehended three days before the body was found, apparently his parents were out for the day visiting some friends that they had managed to find through an online site, Brady had agreed to meet up with some friends after school as he walked to their "secret hideout" a middle aged man jumped out and threatened to shoot him unless he gave him all the money in his pocket, his back pack and his school tie, being young and terrified Brady didn't question the man and gave it to him unaware that the gun the man was holding was only a plastic mold. Will was just thankful that the boy had not been physically harmed.

Pulling back his cheap suit arm he looked down at his wrist watch that his father had given to him, two christmas' ago he let out a faint sigh seeing that he had at least another forty minutes before he was meant to be on his date, to meet up with a young female who he had meet during one of the less than pleasant talks with the fourth victims family, she was the niece and had been staying in town due to a family meeting that was taking place due to either her cousin's or grandmother's birthday party. Will knew that meeting someone like that probably wasn't the best thing in the world, but Will was a sucker when it came to green eyes and dark brown hair. Of course asking her out was the not the most easiest thing in the world, he was surprised that he managed to walk out of the house with all of his girth still in tact.

_"I know this must be a hard time for you but I need to ask you some que-"_

_Will had been looking down at his pad of many messy notes, when he looked up he was meet with a tearful female who looked no older than twenty eight, her dark green eyes reminded him of the grass that grew around his fathers log cabin. Her skin was pale but there was hints of freckles forming around her cheek bones, and her nose was the perfect round shape, that it reminded him of what many people called 'button noes'. His own cheeks grew incredibly hot and stayed like that through out the interview, of course she didn't notice she was to busy keeping her composer and trying not to seem weak not that Will would have thought any less of her if she did._

Coming out of his daze like vision he found that he was meer centimeters from walking right past the butcher's shop, he cleared his throat as he did an about turn and walked in, the old fashioned bell above the door chimed loudly causing a young Italian American to rise up his head and grin causing his beefy cheeks to scrunch up, he wiped his hands down a rather bloody apron which made Will's stomach flip, but he did the polite thing and nodded followed by a small smile before he started to browse at what was available. From what he could remember over their conversation during his very limited breaks in between solving the cases and keeping himself, awake over some piping hot coffee she didn't like her meat to be rare and would rather stay away from any meat products that had been killed at a young age which meant that 'lamb' was certainly off of the menu. Will noticed from the corner of his eye the large butcher sitting himself down on the stool that he had stood up from up moments ago, he was surprised to see that he was not cutting up meat or trying to make light conversation by showing off the new range of stock that had just come in, Will was guessing by his body movements that the man either had some personal space issues or was just shy. Moving himself along he stopped in front of some large pieces of beef steak, beef was one of his favourites meats and though he wanted to try something new the last thing he wanted to do was give his new lady friend meat poisoning so thought it would be best to stick to something that he knew well enough that if he did mess up he would be able to fix it easily.

Placing the palm of his hand against the back of his neck just where the flesh was particular thin, so that he could rub at his spine he sucked in his lower lip and started to chew on it gently, not enough to tear away the flesh but enough that it would cause a slight sting. He failed to hear the sound of the door bell chiming and the faint smell of musty wood, with a hint of old spices and freshly ground herbs. Nodding his head sharply he looked up towards the butcher, he nodded in his direction and proceeded to remove his wallet, the butcher stood himself up from his stool and made his way over as he slipped on some gloves.

"What can I get you sir?"

Will didn't fail to notice that this man was trying to hide away his Italian accent and pull off a rather shabby American accent instead, but Will was not one to judge to harshly so instead he flashed a small smile as he pointed towards the beef steaks.

"Please can I have three slices of the steak? Not to thick."

The Butcher nodded his head as he slipped his fingers under the heavy load and dumped it down onto the counter, he grabbed onto a rather blunt looking knife and yet he somehow managed to cut three perfectly cut slices of steak, Will was impressed but instead of making comments he began to flick through the many dollar bills that were bunched together in his wallet like a pack of sardines. The Butcher was waiting for the rather large looking arrow to stop moving from side to side and the numbers below to stop changing from one to the other, he placed his hand against his hip as he tapped his foot clearly getting annoyed before he grinned.

"That will twenty dollars please sir."

Will was starting to panic he could have sworn that he took at least thirty dollars from the register on his way to work, but it seem like he had made a rather critical error in his mathematics. A deep flush caused his hollow cheek bones to become highlighted he opened his mouth to express his deepest apologies, and if the butcher would be so considerate to put the bill on his tab or at least wait a few moments while he made a run to the register, but as he opened his mouth he was paused by a rather polite clear of a mans throat, he turned his head and looked towards a man who was at least a foot taller than himself dressed in an expensive looking suit with a long ankle stroking black coat and a flat had that was tight enough so it wouldn't slide down his forehead, his hair from what he could see was a sleek black and tied back into a short pony tail.

"By the colour of this young mans cheeks it would seem he is short on cash, I myself am looking to purchase a couple of stakes of the same animal, I will be more than happy to take the bill if it will prevent any missing limbs?"

Was this a joke aimed at him? Will was not a man who took to humour lightly especially if it was directed at his inability to count bills, he opened his mouth to thank the man but that if he was more than capable of living on his own for twenty years then he could handle living with a couple of missing fingers, but instead this man decided to turn his head and gaze down at him, the eyes were the first thing that Will noticed. They were a rare rich maroon colour, his facial features were calm yet hard showing that this man must have seen and felt his fair share of hard work and pain, he looked to be in his early fifties to late forties. Quickly Will closed his mouth knowing how his tongue so easily ran off with him, and instead turned his head to look at the butcher hoping that this unknown male wouldn't have noticed how his cheeks had enhanced the rich crimson red.

The Butcher only shrugged his shoulders muttering something along the lines of if he gets paid, he wouldn't care if was the Queen of England who took the bill. Something in the air changed when the man spoke, Will couldn't explain it but it seemed to heat up and it gave him the image of an angry bull who was being booed by the crowd, because he managed to pierce his thick sharp horns into the fleshly part of the males thigh. He could feel his head slowly starting to turn as he dared himself to look at the male, to see if his once calm facial expression had changed but at the sound of rustling paper and two different sized chunks of meat being placed meters away from his nose that was just above the glass covered counter, he was once again brought back into reality.

Will watched as especially neat looking dollar bills slipped out of a black leather wallet, were soon destroyed by the large greedy hand of the butcher who shoved them into the cash register.

"Thank you for doing that Sir."

Will hadn't been brought up in an old fashioned sense of living, but he grew up knowing to show respect to people and when to give thanks. The male smiled gently at Will as he placed his own cuts of the stake into a woven basket, Will didn't fail to notice there was two large bottles of red rich wine and some apples and pears, along with a clove of garlic whoever this man was he certainly knew his way around the kitchen or his wife knew and he was just the buyer. Will didn't know what he was doing but as he noticed the male about to take his leave he didn't stretch out to touch, his arm but instead called out to him hoping that his voice didn't sound to desperate but he wanted to re - pay this man for what he had done especially after he had been spoken to so rudely by the butcher. _Will made a mental note to shop here again._

"I would be honored if you would let me by a you a drink, in return for the stakes."

Will briefly turned himself around to collect his own two stakes not wanting them to go bad, as turned back he noticed that the man was facing him while holding the door indicating that he should go first. Will nodded a thanks as he slipped out of the door and turned to watch the older male shut the door lightly, Will shifted himself around on the same spot waiting for an answer not wanting to push the male.

"I have some appointments that I need to attend to, but here is my card call me or drop in later today or tomorrow and we can arrange something."

The male handed Will a small card which had a strange symbol in the corner, it seemed to be that of a group of unknown flower woven in the shape of a small circle with a Roman 'M' in the middle, as Will was looking over the information he rose his head to thank the man only to notice that he was on his own outside the butcher shop, he blinked his eyes slowly before he looked back down at the card and whispered out the name at the top -

"Dr. Hannibal Lecter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Note - **Thank you very much to - lovinghannibal for the review :') Also I apologise for any mishap on how to cook steaks. I am a vegetarian so this is territory I would rather stay clear of!

* * *

**Forest green eyes**

_Do you dream much Will?_

Will slipped off his jacket and tossed it over the back of the arm rest of the sofa, he ruffled the back of his hair with the palm of his hand causing it to stand up like a hedgehog in winter. He didn't know why his stomach was starting to do flips when all day all he could think about, was dinning with the beautiful female since he meet her during the more than awkward conversation about where she had been during the estimated time of the murder. Will knew that she would be the first main suspect because she had only been in this neck of the woods for a few days so he did everything to make, sure that she wouldn't get put away on the charge of being a possible murderer. Looking at the boring clock that was nailed above his tv screen he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge door, he pulled out a pack of new potatoes, three cans of beans and some asparagus. Placing them on the counter he closed the door making sure to remember to take out the tub of butter when the potatoes and asparagus had finally cooked, slicing the potatoes in half he filled up a pan with cold water and placed it on the stove to bring to a boil.

"Alright. Water is boiling. Stakes are on a pan. Mushrooms are clean the sauce takes fifteen minutes to prepare and ten minutes to cook, which means that can be done at the end."

Letting out a frustrated sigh he rubbed the tips of his fingers against his forehead as he tried to prevent the head ache that was starting to form, to ruin his line of vision he looked at the clock and was surprised to see how fast time was going on.

"Guess I better make this place spotless.

**1 hour later**

Will's apartment was not that big but in the limited time that he had he was able to push the sofa back nearer to the window and bring out the wooden round table which he covered with a cheap table-cloth, he placed two mats down with fork and knife on either side with a single candle in the center that he would light when the food was ready he just had enough time to once again check that the knot of his tie was pushed up against his adams apple when the sound of the buzzer brought him out of his day-dream like state. Moving sharply from the table while tucking his shirt into his trousers he pressed the button to allow him to speak to whoever was on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey Will its me Cornelia."

Will had to keep himself together this wasn't like his high school crush this was something that he wanted to become serious, and so without hesitating he spoke in a formal tone of voice.

"Oh hi Cornelia, I'll buzz you up."

Pressing the button hard with the tip of his thumb he didn't let go until he heard the sound of the door opening on the other side of the speaker, smiling he removed his thumb and quickly made his way towards the cooker mainly to look busy and to keep an eye on the potatoes as he didn't want them to over boil, he hadn't started to cook the steaks as he wanted to wait and find out how Cornelia liked hers. Hearing the light rasping of knuckles against the wooden door, he took in a deep breath and walked with pride towards the door and opened it once again he was greeted with the green eyes that made him weak at the knees when he first saw her. Cornelia had curled the tips of her hair and was wearing a silk green top with sleek ironed trousers that were just long enough to cover her high healed shoes, she was holding onto a bottle of wine that was certainly not something you would find from a typical grocery store.

"You look beautiful."

Will only realised that he had spoken when he watched Cornelia smile showing off her front teeth as she bowed, her head to look at her feet she lifted her head back up and flicked her hair to the side she showed him the bottle, that she was holding.

"I hope you like red."

Will chuckled as he nodded and stepped to the side.

"Its my favourite, please come in."

Thanking Will as she walked into his small apartment she briefly allowed her eyes to travel around, she noticed that his apartment was small but it was homey her lips turned into a small 'o' shape when she noticed the table in the center, of the room which caused her cheeks to turn a light pink in colour. He had put so much effort into their date she was very flattered hearing the door lightly click Cornelia turned herself around and noticed that Will had gone into the kitchen, she followed him and was greeted by a mixture of many different smells he certainly, knew his way around the kitchen which made him different from the other men that she had dated.

"Can I help?"

The sound of her sweet voice caused Will to pause in his preperation which consisted of adding peper and salt to the boiling water to enhace the flavour, he nodded his head as he smiled he wouldn't make her do much as was his guest but it would be nice to have some company.

"There is some fresh salad in the fridge if you wouldn't mind putting that in a bowl, and adding some black pepper with salad dressing and then mix that together it would be a great help. Also how do you like you steak?"

Cornelia was more than happy to help as she opened his fridge door and took out both the salad and the salad dressing, she found a dark brown bowl in the cupboard with large plastic forks in the bowl and set to work, she washed the salad off first before she answered the question.

"I like my steak not to be bloody or to pink if thats alright with you?"

She asked as she looked over her shoulder towards him causing her cheek to press against the boney part of her shoulder, Will only chuckled as he shook his head placing the steaks down on the hot pan which was already covered in oil with salt and some grounded peper.

"Fine by me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note **- Again I apologise for any mishap on how to cook steaks. I am a vegetarian so this is territory I would rather stay clear of!

* * *

**The Lions Mouth**

_Ah yes Dr. Chillton. Gruesome isn't he? Fumbles at your head like a freshman pulling at a panty girdle._

The image of the boy was nothing but another face that he easily slipped into his virtual filing cabinet in the back of his mind. Sliding the hand-made woven basket up his arm so that he was able to hold it more firmly, he slipped his hand into the inside pocket of his expensive suit. Pulling out a single key which held no key ring he slipped it into the lock twisted his wrist and stepped into his home which was warmed thanks to the fire, that he left burning over some decaying logs sure he had enough money to have the heating on but the smell of a fire reminded him of the many winter nights he would stay in his family's home before the war came. He showed no sign of emotion as he heard the faint laughter of his younger sister and instead closed the door lightly behind him, heading towards the large kitchen that every women would dream of having so that the wine would be able to chill before he would serve it to his guests. Placing the woven basket down gently as he picked out the ingredients that he would use he slapped his hands, together as he rubbed his palms and smiled.

"Okie dokie, let's make dinner."

**Three hours later**

Standing in front of a spotless cooker with three pans over angry blue flames and a large metal tray busy spitting, in the mouth of the oven, Hannibal almost looked comical with his italian designer shirt tucked into his black sleek trousers, and a deep blue knee-length apron tied firmly into a double knot which rested against his lower back. In his left hand he held lightly on a spatula which he moved from one pan to the other either to either stir the herbs and spices, to insure that they wouldn't become burnt; at this thought Hannibal picked up a bottle of cooking red wine and added a small morsel not enough to make his guests feel light-headed but enough, that it would give the herbs that extra kick in flavour. Glancing at the large pan which was housing five steaks Hannibal used his many skills and managed to flip them over causing only a small, spit of oil to land onto his apron. The bases were turning a nice brown; the good thing about his guests was that they weren't picky and were more than willing to try new things, he also knew after two years of serving the food to the same people that they liked their meat medium rare. On the smaller pan which was barely getting touched by the blue flame was his stake, it still looked pink though the edges were turning a light bark tree brown, it was going to be _extra _rare. Hannibal knew that now he would prefer to serve up his guests the many useable organs from the butcher but to kill him so quickly, and with a possible witness was far to risky.

As Hannibal moved himself back to open the oven door he was paused by a voice that reminded him of a freshman wearing footballer clothing even, though they had no experience of the sport what so over. He forced himself to stay calm as he turned himself around on the balls of his heels to address one of his guests, his hand remained on the handle of the over door to show that he was in the middle of something.

"Good evening Lecter. The herd is getting rather restless so I was wondering if I could fill up their water trophs?"

Not being in a talkative mood Hannibal only nodded his head as he grabbed onto the unopened bottle of wine and handed it back to his guest, watching as the man grabbed onto a bottle opener without even muttering a thank you he left the good Doctor in peace. Blinking his maroon eyes like he was cutting an onion he opened the door slipped on some over gloves and pulled out the heavy tray, he balanced it in the palm of his hand as he handed some mushrooms knowing that the: potatoes, carrots, butter nut squash were already cooked enough and mushrooms didn't take that long to roast. Sliding it back in as he closed the door he looked at his stakes as he placed his hands against the edge of the counter closed his eyes, and inhaled the fumes around him he didn't miss the smell of his cooking but that wasn't what he was looking out for.

In the next room where the large roaring fire was built into the wall, a rich red rug covered a sleek wooden floor allowing the high-heeled shoes of the female guests to be heard throughout the large home. Each person wore a rich shade of black with either golden or silver bracelets, necklaces and ear rings. Their perfume was enough to confuse a wild boar and their makeup could only be found in the least earth friendly shopping mall to be found in the heart of America. Ignoring the many scented fumes of crushed flowers and beetle juice there was another scent in the air, one of fear. It made his brow furrow in confusion he always welcomed his guests with open arms: _metaphorically speaking of course. _And answered their humour with a open mouth grin to show off his impressive teeth, slowly he pealed open his eyelids to expose his red swimming eyes there was a mouse in his den what would become of this mouse was unknown to him, first he would have address the situation with care and then strike. As he looked down at the stakes he could tell by the smell and the sharp sound of hissing and spitting that they were certainly done and ready to be served, to his hungry guests.

* * *

It didn't take long for the guests to sit themselves down accordingly at the large dinner table, each person holding a glass of wine and laughing about one thing or another. Instead of there being many knives and forks there was only set, truth be told tonight they were only have one course which would be the main followed by some coffee, as the opera was starting rather late tonight and so instead of acting like a bunch of teenagers and staying round Dr. Lecter's humble home they had agreed to meet and dine and then head off to the opera, this way they could be sure that none of the rumbling of empty stomachs coming from the audience would be from them. As Hannibal walked in carrying three plates which he set in front of the women and then returned, with the rest of the plates which he set in front of the men followed by himself he stood at the end of the table asking if any of his guests would like a top up, the women placed their hands delicately over their glasses and shook their heads claiming something like:

"Though the wine compliments the dinner they didn't wish to miss any high-spirited taste of his cooking."

The men seemed to agree which meant that Hannibal was able to place a basket of freshly baked french bread in the center of the table with a tray of butter, and some salad along with two bowls that had different sauces in them along with the bottle of wine indicating that if his guests would like a top up they were more than welcome to help themselves. Placing himself in the chair at the other end of the table so that he was sat between two beautiful women, he tucked himself in rose his head and spoke formally:

"Bon appetite."

He heard a muffled response followed by the sound of forks and knives lightly cutting into the perfectly cooked steaks, Hannibal took his napkin placed it on his lap and sliced open the steak causing the blood to flow freely but it was soon absorbed by the roasted vegetables and a small dollop of mash that was extra creamy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note **- Thank you for the review much appreciated. Sadly I don't know when the show comes out, but would love to see it if anyone has any information on when it comes to England please tell me. Ta' :) I am also basing some of Hannibal's physical appearance on the stories written by Thomas Harris which means Hannibal does have a sixth finger on his left hand, this was removed in Brazil before Hannibal went to Florence in the book - Hannibal. Enjoy. :)

* * *

**Your always welcome to my door.**

_I'm allowed in here for one hour once a week. Get to the point._

His first date and he went ahead and blew it with his head in his hands and his fingers hidden away by the mass of light chestnut hair Will sat with a face redder than a drunken Santa Clause, his legs were wobbling causing the table to shake and the half eaten dishes to make a daring escape towards the edge of the table, he had planned out everything every little detail that would prevent him from slipping up and mentioning the murder scene that meant they were enjoying one another's company, but one slip and '_BOOM!' _she had walked out of the door without even a kiss to the cheek. Dragging his hand down his face slowly causing his bottom lip to stretch and his eyes to roll to prevent his finger nails from grazing them, he turned his head and looked at his clock and was even more mortified to find that the date had only last a good forty-five minutes maybe more considering his clock was slow, standing himself up as he brushed aside the hideous crime of his joke he slipped his fingers under the plates and picked them up from the table and walked to the kitchen deciding to put the meal into the fridge that way if he was back home late tomorrow, he could put his faith into his microwave that seemed to have homicidal thoughts. Placing the plates down with little care causing them to clatter that made him tense and listen out for his maniac of a next door neighbour who seemed to have no respect for anyone, let alone a FBI agent who possibly saved his ass more than once from being another mug shot in a file, he made his way towards the sink and put on the hot tap as he squeezed in some cheap cleaning product he would have used Fairy but he hated the smell. Stretching forward to grab onto the knife and fork that was barely balancing on the edge of his own plate he felt something sharp cut across his wrist that made, him cruse and by instinct he pressed against the throbbing wound causing something small to flap from the gap between shirt and jacket sleeve, to float down onto the ground and land by his shoe he narrowed his eyes until the name caught his attention -

_Dr. Hannibal Lecter._

The card that he had taken from the gentleman back at the butcher's shop it had been up his sleeve the whole time, and he had almost forgotten this wasn't like Will but then again he could see through the eyes of a killer without, even knowing their real name, he crouched down and picked up the card twisting it around even flipping it between his finger and thumb before he was able to find the address on the card, that seemed to give him some hope that he would be able to end this night on a high note.

* * *

The night ended on a smooth note everyone enjoyed their meal and the plates were so clean Hannibal would have been able, to put them away without having to introduce them to boiling hot soapy water, coffee went down without a hitch in front of the roaring fire with large logs at the base to give it a more homey feel, to Hannibal though the logs were nothing but horror and fear but he sat in his chair with a straight back and a calm posture allowing his guests to mingle, and would always speak up with a joke that only those, with brain cells not waisted on game controls would understand. As he dipped his hands into the soapy water the cuffs already unclasped allowing his sleeves to be rolled up and rest just underneath his elbows, he could feel the sharpness of the blades scrapping against the tip of his thumb he wound his thumb around the blade drawing it towards his palm as he started to wipe and rub away, at the sauce that was capable to stain clothing he pulled it out of the water examined his handiwork along with his reflection before he placed the blade on the silver holder upon the sink he reached his hands back into the wall only to pause at the faint, sound of cheap shoes scrapping against the steps that made his miniature porch just outside of his black door with stainless steel diamond-shaped windows.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Not even his guests would knock against the wood, it would mean that this was someone who was not accustomed to the ways, of how door bells worked or pheraphs the figure was nervous? Hannibal quivered his nostrils inhaling the scents around him he managed to clear a small path through the smells ignoring the expensive cleaning soap that had turned into bubbles, and the faint aroma of his home cooking he picked up a faint smell of cheap after shave followed by steaks that smelled familiar to his own. His maroon coloured eyes flashed as his thin lips twitching allowing the smallest of smiles to be seen already before he had opened the door, he knew who to expect at his door step.

* * *

Will stood on the door step his hands returned to his pockets when he had knocked on the door, there was a strange chill in the night air that his second-hand thick jacket was not able to protect him from, his teeth were gritted and his lips tight as he turned his head looked over his shoulder gazing at the street that he was sure had been spit shined. His eyes rolled up and squinted as he gazed at what looked like a Victorian electric light that hung over the step that he was standing on, he was taken back to his childhood days when Will's father would read to him the many stories of Sherlock Holmes that was before the drinking started when his father was still a _father_ and not a creature who would make mother cry, and a younger version of himself to wish that the monsters under his bed were real.

He was brought up out of his childhood by the sound of a lock turning, and a gentle voice that couldn't melt butter.

"Good evening."

Will had never seen a man like the one stood before him he had a mop of light silver-grey hair which was slicked back and tied, into a tight pony tail he wore a crisp white egg-shell shirt which was unbuttoned just below his neck allowing his manly adams apple to be on show, a damp kitchen towel drapped over his shoulder as his left hand clutched onto it possibly to prevent any droplets of water from trickling down his back. What Will saw on the males left hand was something that was rare but not uncommon, a sixth finger Will should become sickened and want to back away in fear but it was the maroon eyes that made him more fearful, what is it that the Italian gypsies called it..?

_Shaitan._

Will could understand why anyone would think this when looking at a man like the Doctor, but he pushed aside supernatural issues and extended his hand in a common polite gesture to introduce himself.

"Forgive the late intrusion, I'm Will Graham we meet in the butcher shop earlier this morning."

Hannibal took Will's hand without hesitation and shook it in a grip that was firm, one slip and he would crush the young man's hand in his own not that he would allow this to happen the boy was polite and he prefered to dwell in _free range rude _when it come to showing his true colours.

"I remember well, I am sure you read the card and know my name is Dr. Hannibal Lecter, please come in let me take your coat."

Hannibal spoke as he moved his body with grace back into the warmth of his home, he let go of Will's hand and used it to open the door and extend it allowing Will enough room to enter without brushing their bodies, he watched as Will walked into the room and moved to take his coat as Will easily slipped out of it.


End file.
